


Fandomstuck

by MiyaQuake (orphan_account)



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:39:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MiyaQuake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saving the world?<br/>Scratch that, saving himself and his friends?!?<br/>That was not what homestuck wanted when he started playing a certain game, but, looks like he has to suck it up land deal with it, and maybe, just maybe win the game without loosing anyone (maybe that salt asshole could be an exception) and do whatever he should do next with a broken and destroyed world.</p>
<p>welcome, to Sburb</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fandomstuck

Prologue

 

Home, that's the only place you wanted to be right now. Looking at the surrounding though, it looks like the home you believed in is no more , all that remains is the shell of a house. Looking up to see no sky, but a dark red ground ceiling with cages hanging off it, a breeze picks up and the cages moan as they sway. Other than the cages and your own breath, deafening silence surrounds you. A notification appears on your watch, one of your 'friends' is pestering you

 

Supernatural started pestering you at 4:00

 

SN: Welcome to sburb, you little bitch


End file.
